Then Who is He?
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: I've found my real parents, they love me and I love I have wonderful friends at Hogwarts and a safe home to return to during All I have to do is defeat Voldemort and everything will be What could possibly go wrong? Sequel to If He's not who They think He ..
1. Chapter 1

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 1  
I don't own Harry Potter  
This is the sequel to If He's not who Think he is... If you haven't read that go read it before you read this.

"Alright, do you have everything you need Harry?" Mum asked me for about the millionth time.

"Yes Mum, I checked everything five times before we left home," I said, rolling my eyes.

"He has everything Remus, don't worry," Dad said, coming up behind me, "Your trunk is in the car with Ron and Hermione, Harry," he added, clapping my shoulders.

"Thanks Dad," I said, leaning back to look at him. "I better go. It's almost 11."

"Alright, have fun, be safe, and stay out of trouble," Mum said, giving me a hug.

"I can't do all three Mum," I called back to him as I ran towards the train.

Dad laughed before Mum could respond. "Tell Hagrid we said hi," he said, waving as the train began to move.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!" I called, waving to my parents as the platform began to disappear.

"Poor poor Potter," a obnoxious voice I knew too well came from behind me. "First your parents are dead, then they're a murderer and a were-wolf," Malfoy drawled, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him on either side.

"My father has never killed anyone," I said hotly, turning to face Malfoy. "Can you say the same for yours?"

Malfoy went red. "My father never did anything to anyone that didn't deserve it."

"You keep on believing that Malfoy," I said, turning from the three Slytherins to find my friends.

...

"Why does Malfoy enjoy torturing me so much?" I asked, flopping into a seat in the car Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were in.

"What did he do this time?" Ron asked, looking up from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Neville.

"He was making digs at my parents, both sets."

"You know, my mum always said that when a boy makes fun of you it means he likes you," Hermione said, looking over the top of her book.

Ron snorted, "Maybe for you Hermione. But in case you haven't noticed, both Harry and Malfoy are guys."

"You never know," Hermione said, hiding behind her book again.

I echoed Ron's snort and watched the game he and Neville were playing.

But what Hermione has said got me thinking. My parents, my biological parents, were both men. But Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? He had made my life horrible ever since I had met him.

I tried to focus on the game in front of me and thinking of nothing more than who was going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year and what would happen to them.


	2. Chapter 2

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 2  
I don't own Harry Potter

"Why couldn't Uncle Moony teach us this year?" Ron complained as we sat to do the homework Umbridge had assigned us.

"For the same reasons he couldn't last year. Everyone except for our parents don't want a were-wolf at Hogwarts. And he wanted to stay with Dad," I said, opening my book.

"So, when are you finally going to be a big brother?" Ron asked, clearly trying to get a rise out of me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, soon I hope. But Mum said that less than 50% of were-wolf pregnancies make it to term even less male ones, so it could be a while. We better get to work before Hermione finds us gossiping."

"Spoil sport," Ron muttered, starting his essay.

"You've got it easy on this one! You live with a were-wolf!" Ron exclaimed as I finished my essay when he was only half way through.

"You spent a month with us. You should have picked up on something," I said, moving on to my potions essay.

"Have you seen him yet? As the wolf?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down on his other side.

"Don't you have detention with Umbridge today?" Hermione asked, working on her own Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

I glanced at my watch and groaned. "Yeah, I better get going," I said, gathering my things and stuffing them in my bag.

"Good luck," Ron said, rolling up his finished essay.

"Thanks," I said, leaving the common room, heading to Umbridge's office.

...

Dear Mum and Dad,

I got my first detention of the year yesterday.

I didn't do much, all I did was tell the new DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge, that I wasn't lying and that Voldemort is back.

She forced me to do lines. With her quill. It's not a normal quill, it's self-inking, but the ink isn't regular ink. It's blood. When I write with the quill it cuts into the back of my hand and wets the tip with my blood.

I don't know what to do, but I have three more detentions this week and the back of my hand is beginning to scar.

Harry

I sent a letter to my parents quickly, hoping they could help as Dumbledore was ignoring me.

Hedwig came back with the response not even a full day later.

Harry

You must tell Dumbledore what is going on.

The quill she is making you use is called a Blood Quill and they are illegal.

Next time you have detention with her, take the quill with you when you leave and show it to Dumbledore.

Be careful Harry. We love you.

Mum and Dad

P.S. Don't tell Remus, but I have some of the Weasley's more...useful items. Let me know if you need them.

I read the letter as I made my way to my second detention with Umbridge. Stifling a laugh at Dad's added note, I knocked on the door of the den of evil.

...

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you," I called, catching his attention as I made my way to Charms the next day.

Dumbledore looked startled, but quickly regained his composure. "Alright, we can talk in my office," he said, leading me away from the Charms classroom to his office.

...

"What did Dumbledore say?" Ron asked eagerly.

"He said he couldn't do anything. Umbridge was appointed by the Minister and he's the only one who can remove her from her post," I said dully, taking my seat in DADA next to him.

"So what now?" Ron asked, sounding stunned.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to send Dad a letter, see what he thinks," I said, opening my book, "Come to, let's get to work. I don't need anymore detentions."

Ron nodded and unhappily opened his book. We began reading the assigned chapter, hoping the class would end soon.


	3. Chapter 3

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 3  
I don't own Harry Potter

After DADA, I scarfed down lunch and ran back to the common room, planning to begin plotting my revenge against Umbridge.

...

By the end of my free period I had a plan and three letters sent.

"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked eagerly on our way to Herbology.

"It's not set yet, I'm waiting for a few letters and supplies. But remember that swamp the twins made when they left?"

Ron nodded, his excitement waning when I mentioned the prank, thinking he was in for a repeat performance.

"It's going to be better than that," I said, grinning widely.

Ron looked at me for a minute. "You look so much like Uncle Padfoot right now," he said, "I knew there was a reason I'm friends with you," he grinned, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I grinned back at him and pulled out a Galleon. "Good, the plan starts tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 4  
I don't own Harry Potter

"Harry, you're a genius!" Neville declared, as I explained the plan to rid Hogwarts of Umbridge to the DA.

"Thank you Neville. Now, let's get to work."

...

"That's it!" Umbridge screeched, "I've had enough of this school! I quit!" she yelled, storming out of the room.

The room was quiet for a moment, making sure she wasn't coming back.

"She's gone, she's really gone! The plan worked, Harry's plan worked!" Neville said, breaking the quiet.

The rest of us seemed to catch on at that. The room broke out in cheers and we flooded the hall.

"What's going on out here?" Professor McGonagall asked, her class of third years peering through the door behind her.

"She's gone! Umbridge is gone!" I told her from the crowd as we continued away from the DADA room.

A cheer came form the third years and they surged out from behind Professor McGonagall.

Hogwarts was finally Umbridge free.

...

"I'll see you in a few weeks Ron," I called as we parted ways from Platform 9 3/4 at the end of fifth year.

"Don't use the Floo!" Ron called back jokingly.

I laughed and sat down on a bench in front of the entrance to Platform 9 3/4 to wait for my parents.

...

The station was closing by the time Dad showed up.

He looked haggard and exhausted, the way he had the first few times I'd seen him, after he got out of Azkaban.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shooting up, "Where's Mum?"

"He's in St. Mungo's," Dad said, shrinking my trunk so it would fit in my pocket and handing it to me.

"What happened?" I asked as he led me to a side ally where we Apperated to Grimmuald Place from.

"I don't know. I came home from work yesterday and found him passed out in the bathroom. I rushed him to St. Mungo's," Dad said as we dropped off my stuff.

"Are we going there now?" I asked anxiously.

I grabbed his arm and we Apperated to St. Mungo's. He quickly led me to a wing I had never been in before.

"Any change?" Dad asked the medi-witch leaving the room as we arrived.

"None," she said sadly. "Who is this?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Our son, Harry," Dad said, "Can we go in?"

The witch shook her head and disappeared back into the room without another word.

Dad growled and kicked the wall, muttering under his breath.

I slid down the wall, leaning against it, thinking. It was the middle of the lunar month, so a full transformation was out. He had been at home and it hadn't been wrecked, so an attack from Voldemort was out.

Before I could come up with any more theories, the medi-witch came back out of the room and began whispering to Dad.

The medi-witch looked grim. Dad just looked shocked.

"Harry dear, he wants to talk to you," the witch said, turning to me as Dad slid down the wall.

I nodded numbly and entered the room as she spoke to Dad.

"Mum, are you okay?" I asked softly, cautsioly approaching the bed.

"I'm fine Harry," he said quietly, a smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes.

"Dad said he found you passed out in the bathroom. What happened?" I asked, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"I'm not sure. I remember felling sick, that's why I was in the bathroom. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then...I woke up," Mum said, sitting up.

"I was worried. It was almost dark by the time Dad picked me up at King's Cross. I didn't know what had happened."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Mum said, reaching out and whipping away tears I hadn't even noticed were falling. "Everything will be okay.

"I-I thought I was alone again," I said, sobs racking my body. "I thought I-I would ha-have to go b-back to the Dur-Dursley's."

Mum pulled me to sit to the edge of his bed and wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be okay Harry. You don't have to go back to the Dursley's. Ever," he said softly, gently rocking back and forth, humming a soft lullaby. "You'll never be alone Harry. Never forget that."


	5. Chapter 5

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 5  
I don't own Harry Potter

"Hey, Dad and I are heading to King's Cross now. Will you be okay for about an hour?" I asked, poking my head into the library.

Mum snorted. "I'm pregnant Harry, not crippled. I'll be fine," he said, motioning for me to come in the room for a hug.

"Do you think I'll be home when he's born?" I asked as I pulled away a bit.

"I think so. You should be home for Christmas holidays. Be careful and don't forget what I told you to about Draco."

I felt my face begin to burn. "I won't. I have to go. I'll send you an owl soon," I said, leaving to go back to Hogwarts.

...

"How's Uncle Moony?" Hermione asked as we watched Dad leave Platform 9 3/4.

"He's good. He's starting to get annoyed at Dad because he won't let him do anything for himself," I said, turning to face her. "Where's Ron?"

"In the prefect car. I should probably join him," she said, glancing at her watch.

"Okay," I said, "I'll save you some seats in the fun car," I called after her as she climbed into the train.

I heard her laugh as I headed to our car at the back of the train.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna were already in the car when I got in.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny greeted me as I sat down.

Luna looked over the top of her magazine, "Is it true Harry?"

"Is what true?" I asked, confused.

"Is Uncle Moony pregnant?"

Neville and Ginny both looked at me curiously.

"Oh, that," I said dismissively. "Yeah, he is. Don't tell anyone. Dad's livid that everyone knows."

"Everyone will know when the baby's born, why does it matter if they know now?" Neville asked.

"Well," I said softly, biting the inside of my cheek. "Not very many male were-wolf pregnancies make it to term. So Mum and Dad didn't want a lot of people to know, at least not yet."

"Oh," Neville and Ginny said softly, in unison. Luna just nodded and went back to her magazine.

"So...are we going to do the DA again this year Harry?" Neville asked eagerly.

"Maybe," I said, seeing someone I needed to speak too pass in the hall. "I'll be right back," I said, getting out of my seat.

Neville nodded, distracted by Trevor, who was trying to escape again. Luna nodded dreamily from behind her magazine. But Ginny looked worried.

"Be careful Harry," she said, having seen who had passed in the hall.

"I will," I promised, leaving our car.

"Draco!" I called, running after the blonde Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 6  
I don't own Harry Potter

"Where were you Harry? Ron and I came back to our car, but you were gone," Hermione asked as I sat down at the Gryffindor table at the start of term feast.

"I had to talk to someone," I said, pulling up the collar of my robes.

Ginny caught my motion and saw what I was trying to hide. "Harry!" she shrieked, blushing brightly. "You didn't!"

"Mum told me to," I muttered, leaving my collar.

"But Malfoy?" she hissed, leaning towards me as to not be overheard.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, leaning into talk to us. Then she saw it too.

"Harry! Who gave you that?" she gasped, drawing Ron's attention.

"Malfoy's looking happy about something," he said, "What?" he asked, seeing Hermione's shocked expression.

"Not Malfoy!" she gasped, shocked.

I nodded, not meeting her eye, but looking at Draco. He smiled at me when I caught his eye, a genuine smile that made my heart melt.

"What?" Ron asked again, clueless as ever.

"Harry...look at his neck," Hermione said.

"And Malfoy did it to him!" Ginny said breathlessly.

"Malfoy did what?! I'll kill him!" Ron screamed, standing from our table.

"Ron no!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and glancing at Draco, telling him to run with my eyes.

Draco shook his head, but stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Do you have a problem Weasley?" Draco asked coolly.

"You know I do," Ron growled, pulling his arm from my grasp.

"What is it this time?" Draco drawled, holding out his arm as I slipped to stand next to him.

"You gave Harry a hickey," Ron hissed, not noticing that I was no longer behind him.

"I didn't do anything Harry didn't want," Draco said, his arm tightening around me almost imperceptibly.

"He's right Ron," I said softly.

Ron's eyes bugged. "You've Imperioused him," Ron hissed, lunging at Draco.

Draco pushed me into Hermione as Ron leaped on him. They rolled around on the floor, punching, kicking, and biting.

"Ron, Draco, stop!" I yelled, trying to get away from Hermione.

"Don't, you'll get hurt," Hermione said, holding me back. "Let Snape deal with it."

Snape had come down from the teacher's table along with McGonagall, and they were pulling Ron and Draco apart.

Ron had a split lip, a bloody nose, and the beginnings of a black eye. But Draco looked worse, he had a cut on his cheek, another on his forehead, a bloody nose, and was cringing every time he moved his right arm.

"Are you okay Draco?" I asked, running to him once Hermione released me to check on Ron.

"I'm fine Harry," Draco said, cupping my cheek in his left hand. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't the one fighting," I said softly, pulling a handkerchief out of my pocket and carefully wiping the blood from his face.

"But he's your best friend Harry," Draco said, smiling sadly.

"Not any more. Not if he won't accept us."

"I don't want to come between you and your friends Harry, I don't want to ruin your life," Draco said, trying to move away from me.

"Don't," I said, putting my hand over his, "I love you Draco, you are my life. Ron can't change that."

Draco smiled softly, leaning down to give me a kiss. "I love you too Harry."

"We better get you to Madam Pomfrey," I said, ducking back under his arm and leading him out of the Great Hall.

...

"Is Draco okay?" Hermione asked shyly when I finally got back to the Gryffindor common room.

"His shoulder was dislocated and he has a concussion so Madam Pomfrey is keeping him overnight," I said, sitting down in one of the arm chairs. "Where's Ginny?"

"I'm here," Ginny said from near the portrait hole. "I was sending an owl to Mum. To tell her the full story," Ginny said, sitting in an arm chair next to me. "Ron's still in with Dumbledore. Snape and McGonagall too."

"I'm going to bed. Classes start tomorrow and it's been a long day," I said, standing from my chair.

"Good night Harry," Hermione said softly, watching me make my way upstairs with sadness in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 7  
I don't own Harry Potter

"What do you have first Harry?" Hermione asked the next day at breakfast.

"Herbology," I said, glancing at my schedule. "Then I have Charms and the afternoon off," I said happily.

Before Hermione could reply, Ron sat down across from us. His eye was covered in a nasty bruise. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and saw Draco scowling at him from the Slytherin table.

I gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to Hermione. "I better get going if I want to get to the greenhouses on time," I told her, grabbing my bag.

She nodded and followed me out of the Great Hall. "I'll see you at lunch Harry," Hermione said, waving as she turned to go to her Arthimancy class.

I waved back at her and left the castle, walking across the grounds towards the greenhouses.

"Harry, Harry wait up!" Ron's voice called after me.

I kept walking, ignoring Ron completely.

"Really, you're not talking to me now?" Ron asked as we reached the greenhouses.

"No, I'm not Weasley," I said coldly. "If you won't accept Draco, then there's no point in us being friends any more."

"Harry," Ron almost whimpered.

"You could have killed him Ron! He could have died! What happened to you over the summer that turned you into such a dick? You haven't even asked about Mum, like you don't even care," I asked him.

Ron mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I fell in love with you," Ron mumbled. "And when I'm finally ready to tell you, you have a giant hickey from King Slytherin himself!"

I was shocked. Ron was in love with me? I had always thought he liked Hermione.

Before I could even think of a coherent response, Professor Sprout started the class.

...

All of Herbology and Charms passed before my mind cleared enough for rational thought. Sitting at lunch between Hermione, who had her nose stuck in a book, and Ron, who hadn't said a word since Herbology, was awkward.

I quickly scarfed down my lunch and headed outside, to the lake.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Draco asked, sitting down next to me.

"Ron told me he was in love with me in Herbology," I muttered, leaning into Draco as he sat down next to me.

"And what did you say?" Draco asked, his tone light, but his body tense.

"Nothing, I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say. Ron hasn't said a word since. I know, we had Charms together too."

"We can figure out what to do about Weasley later. I haven't seen you all day," Draco said, pulling my face towards his. "It'll be okay, you'll see."

I nodded and gave Draco a kiss, turning back to the lake, "I hope you're right."

...

"We'll see you back at Hogwarts Hermione!" I said, waving as Draco and I left King's Cross following Dad.

"Don't forget to send me pictures Harry!" she called back, going the other way with her parents.

"How's Mum?" I asked as Dad led us to the Underground.

"He's fine, getting a bit antsy because the pup's almost due," Dad told us as we entered the train. It's due any day now."

"Are we going to take him to St Mungo's or will it be born at home?"

"Home," Dad said, leading us off the train and up to Grimuald Place.

"Mum! We're home!" I called when we entered the house.

With a loud bang, Kreatcher appeared in front of us. "Master Lupin sleeps. Pup eager to be out," he said with a bow.

I nodded and led Draco upstairs, showing him his room and putting my trunk in my room.

"What do you think?" I asked Draco after we had out things put up and were relaxing in the library.

"Your parents really love you Harry," Draco said softly.

"Don't yours?" I asked him, confused by his statement.

"I know my mum does, or did. But lately...She's different, acting more like my dad, cold and distant," Draco said sadly.

I nodded and was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to see the baby's room? Dad's been working on it all year and sent me pictures."

Draco nodded with a chuckle and stood. "You're really excited about being a big brother, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Until the summer before 4th year I thought the Dursleys were my only living relatives, now I know not only am I not related to them, but my parents are alive and I have a baby brother on the way," I said, opening the door on the other side of Mum and Dad's room from mine.

The walls were a deep midnight blue with stars that twinkled and a moon that waxed and waned as the real one did. The changing table, dresser, rocking chair, crib, and accents were a dark brown wood.

The stars on the wall above the crib made their own constellation, changing every few minutes with messages like, "_Henry Phillip Lupin-Black_" or "_Always Loved_" and pictures of wolves and Snitches.

"This is wonderful Harry," Draco breathed as he took in the room. "It must have taken your dad ages to do it all."

"He had help from Kreatcher. It was good for him, kept his mind off everything that could go wrong," I said, running my hand along the rail of the crib, "Do you want to see my part?"

Draco nodded and I opened the top drawer of the dresser. "I didn't get all for this myself, but I told Dad what to get," I said, pulling out a blue onesie that read, "_My Big Brother went to Hogsmede and All He got me was this onesie._"

"I didn't know there was a baby store at Hogsmede," Draco said, taking the small garment in his hands.

"You just have to know where to look," I said, smiling at Draco's tender expression.

"Harry," Dad said, appearing in the doorway, "It's time."

I nodded and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him into the library before leaving him there to grab a few things, going to Mum's room.

"Are you okay Mum?" I asked, sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"When did you get back?" Mum asked, smiling at me.

"About an hour ago. Draco came too. He's in the library. I didn't know if you would want him in here or not."

"Has he been good to you? Behaving himself?"

"He's been a perfect gentleman Mum. It's Ron we've got to worry about. He still hasn't accepted us," I said sadly.

"Ron sounds just like James. Give him time. He'll come around. You'll see."

"How do you know? I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

Mum winked at me. "Uncle Moony doesn't share other's secrets, but I can promise you he'll be better at the start of next term. Now bring Draco in here. I need to talk to him."


	8. Chapter 8

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 8  
I don't own Harry Potter

"Isn't he precious Draco?" I asked, holding Henry as Mum and Dad slept.

"He is. Shouldn't we be sleeping while he is?" Draco replied, gently taking Henry from me and laying him back in his crib. "Remus said he'll be worse than you were. A were-wolf," he said teasingly.

"Oi! I resent that!" I said, swatting his arm, "But you're right, we should sleep, the full moon's tonight."

"Then let's go," Draco said, leading me to my room.

...

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I was such a bloody arse this term. I was a dumb git and should have seen that you were really in love. An early Christmas present helped me see that._

_I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again._

_A bloody embarrassed git,_

_Ron Weasley_

"Mum, what did you do?" I asked in awe, looking at the letter Ron's owl had just delivered.

"A bit of thought, a few well-timed letters, and a conversation with Neville, his grandmother, and Mrs. Weasley," Mum said with a grin.

"Neville?"

"I convinced him to tell Ron a few things he's been hiding since 3rd year. Like I said, Ron was acting like James. He just needed to find love himself."

"Well good for him," I said, folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope.

"Good for who?" Draco asked, coming into the room, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Neville. He finally told Ron he likes the git. So Ron'll be less of a pain in the arse when we get back to school," I said, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek as he sat down.

"Gross, I don't want to see that before breakfast!" Ron yelled, popping out of the Floo, Neville arriving a few seconds later.

"Ron behave," Neville chastised, straightening his clothes.

"Sorry Neville," Ron said sheepishly. "Did you get my letter Harry?" he asked anxiously.

I waved the envelope. "I did. I'm glad you changed your mind. Making fun of Snape isn't as much fun with Hermione."

Ron grinned widely, "She's too much of a teacher's pet even try."

I grinned back at him. "Do you want to meet Henry?"

"You didn't tell me he had arrived! Of course I want to!"

I led Ron and Neville upstairs, motioning for them to be quiet as we reached the landing.

"Last night was the full moon. It was hard on all of us. Mum couldn't go away because it was Henry's first transformation and Draco and I couldn't go near them," I said, opening the door to the nursery.

"Poor thing. How bad was it?" Neville asked, watching as I took Henry out of the crib.

"Dad told me that it was better than normal. Henry must help. Do you want to hold him?" I asked Neville.

"M-me?" he asked squeakily, "Wh-what if I hurt him?"

"You won't hurt him. Sit down," I told him, motioning to the rocking chair.

Neville sat down shakily and I carefully handed Henry to him, positioning his arms and stepping back. Ron stood behind him and smiled at both of them.

I grinned at them and leaned into Draco, his arms wrapping around my waist.

Suddenly the nursery disappeared. I was in a large room. Three people were seated at a long table in the middle of the room.

At the head was Voldemort. Wormtail, who had managed to escape the dementors before receiving the Kiss, was standing at his shoulder. Snape was sitting on his right and Lucius Malfoy was on Voldemort's left.

"I assure you Master, my son still supports our cause," Lucius was saying to Voldemort.

"I know that Lucius. But does your son know that?" Voldemort asked, stroking the snake wrapped around his neck.

Before Lucius could respond a wizard I had never seen before burst into the room.

"Master," he panted, "News from Potter's house."

Voldemort motioned for Lucius to be quiet and the messenger to deliver his news.

"There's another were-wolf. A young one. This must have been it's first full moon."

Voldemort nodded and the messenger left the room. "So, the wolf's finally had another spawn. We should do something nice for them."


	9. Chapter 9

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 9  
I don't own Harry Potter

"Harry. Harry love, wake up." Draco sounded worried.

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. "What happened? Where's Henry?"

"Calm down Harry. Henry's fine he's in the nursery with Neville. What happened?"

"He knows about Henry. He's planning something, something bad. I need to talk to Mum."

...

"Do I have to go back? It doesn't feel right, my going back to Hogwarts when I have this feeling. Something bad's going to happen and I want to be here when it does," I said to Mum the day before Draco and I were supposed to go back to Hogwarts.

"We'll be fine here Harry. Don't worry about us," Mum said, his eyes going between Henry, who he was feeding, and me. "Now go finish packing. I'll be up to help you when I'm done feeding Henry."

"Fine Mum. I love you," I said, giving him a hug, "I love you too little wolf," I told Henry, kissing the top of his head.

"We love you too Harry. Now go pack," Mum said, shooing me with his hand.

...

"I still don't feel right about this," I muttered as the Hogwarts Express left King's Cross.

"They'll be fine Harry," Hermione said, "You know how protective were-wolves are of their young. No one is going to get Henry, or your parents."

...

"Harry, can I talk to you in my office?" Professor McGonagall asked about a week into the term.

"Of course Professor," I said, motioning for Ron and Hermione to go on to class.

"What can I do for you Professor?" I asked, sitting in a chair in front of McGonagall's desk.

"There was an incident at Grimuald Place."

I froze. "What did he do to them?"

"A Death Eater, using a Polyjuice potion to look like Tonks, got into Grimuald Place. Moody arrived just in time to stop the Death Eater from killing Henry."

"But what about Mum and Dad?" I asked anxiously.

"Moody found them in their bed. Apparently the Death Eater posed them to look like they had died in their sleep."

"Where's Henry? Is he okay?"

"He's in St. Mungo's. Just for observation. Moody is setting up transportation for you to get there. You are his guardian now."

"C-can Draco come with me? He's Henry's godfather," I asked, starting to shake.

"Of course you can. You'll need the support. Do you know where he is?"

"Potions," I whispered, my head falling into my hands.

I heard McGonagall moving around and after about five minutes, I felt Draco wrap his arms around me.

"I told him. I told Mum something was going to happen," I said, finally letting my tears fall.

"You couldn't have done anything love. Whoever did this was able to overpower two full-grown wizards," Draco said. "At least we still have Henry. Now come on, we're taking a Portkey to St. Mungo's."


	10. Chapter 10

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 10  
I don't own Harry Potter

"He looks so helpless Ron," I said.

"I know Harry. But he'll be fine, he's a tough little bugger, just like his brother," Ron's head replied from the fireplace.

"Thanks Ron. How's everything at school?"

"We're okay. Hermione and Ginny were worried when you weren't at dinner."

"Does everybody know?"

"Dumbledore made an announcement at dinner that Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot were dead and that you and Draco were at St. Mungo's with Henry. Hermione was mad that Draco got to go see Henry when she didn't."

"I know, but Draco came to my mine first and that's why he got to come. How's Neville taking it?"

"Worse than the rest of us. He cried himself to sleep," Ron said softly.

"Is there any way I can help?" I asked, my sense of helplessness growing.

"Can we come to see you tomorrow?" Ron asked quietly.

"Of course you can. We're going back to Grimuald Place tomorrow morning so you can come after class."

"We'll see you tomorrow Harry. I have to get Neville up to his bed."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not fooling me Ron, I know you two sleep in the same bed."

Ron blushed, "Don't tell anyone," he muttered, ending the firecall.

I grinned at the empty fire for a moment before going to bed myself.

...

"You're doing what?" Hermione shrieked the next day when I told them my plan.

"I'm going after Voldemort. Both sets of my parents have already died, along with countless other witches and wizards. I don't want anyone else to die. Draco's going back to Hogwarts and is going to act like a good little Death Eater to help me. I was hoping your mum could watch Henry for me Ron."

"You're crazy Harry, bloody crazy! You're going to get yourself killed!" Ron yelled.

"And if I do I'm taking Voldemort out with me," I said seriously. "If I do die, it's up to you to tell Henry about me. Not as the Boy-Who-Lived, but as his brother. Tell him about the Harry you knew, the Lupin-Black, son of the were-wolf and the convicted murder, not the Potter, son of the perfect couple. Tell him about _me. _Your friend, brother, and lover, not the hero. Promise me."

"We promise Harry. As long as you promise not to die doing this," Neville said after a few minutes of quiet.

"I promise," I said, grinning at my friends.

...

"You're mad at me," I said softly later that night as Draco and I got ready for bed, Henry already asleep in his room.

"I'm not mad at you," Draco said, turning to face me. "I just...I don't like your plan. I don't like the idea of you facing him alone."

"I don't like it either. But it's the only way. The only way we can be safe, can be a family, you, me, Henry, and a few of our own," I said softly, cupping Draco's cheek in my hand. "Now cheer up. We only have tonight until who knows how long."

Draco nodded and pulled me into a passionate kiss that lead to a passion filled night.


	11. Chapter 11

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 11  
I don't own Harry Potter  
A/N: I am aware that there are several misspelled words later in the chapter, let me just say this in advance; HENRY IS ONE! THE MISSPELLED WORDS ARE FROM A ONE YEAR OLDS MOUTH, THEY MISPRONOUNCE THINGS, DEAL WITH IT!

"You'll never defeat me boy! I shall be immortal!" Voldemort yelled, aiming a curse at me.

"No one's immortal! I've thought so many people immortal, all the pursuit of immortality brings is pain. I thought my parents were, I thought Dumbledore was, and you ripped them away from me. Now I'm going to make you feel all the pain you made me feel! _Reciprico!_" I yelled as Voldemort cast an Avada Kedavra spell at me.

Our curses met and I forced mine. Voldemort froze for a minute when he was hit by the spell, head cocked to the side, as if he heard something. Then he gave a blood curdling scream and keeled over dead.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, running towards me. The ranks of witches and wizards closed around me, to protect me from the 'traitorous Death Eater.'

I pushed through them, forcing my way to him. When I finally reached Draco he was in the middle of a circle made up of those who knew that Draco wasn't really a Death Eater.

My heart lightened when I saw Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Luna, seeing they had survived the battle.

"Harry!" Draco called again, surging out of the circle protecting him to wrap his arms around me. "He told me his plan and wouldn't let me leave my post. But I knew you would do it, I knew it."

"Love, you're babbling," I said gently, giving him a kiss to make him be quiet.

"I know, I was just so worried about you," Draco said when I pulled away.

"I know you were. I was worried about you too. Let's go get Henry," I said, Apperating to the Burrow before he could object.

...

"Mrs. Weasley!" I called when we arrived at the Burrow. "We did it!"

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently. "What did your dad tell you right before he died?"

"We'll be fine here Harry. Now go bug Snape for me and listen to Dumbledore," I said sadly, but a small smile coming to my face anyways, remembering the last words I had ever heard my father speak.

"Oh Harry, are you okay? What happened?" Mrs. Weasley said, coming into the room, Henry running after her on unsteady toddler legs.

"We're fine Mrs. Weasley. He's gone, dead," I said, picking up Henry as he attacked my leg. "Hey Henry, how are you buddy?"

"Hawee!" Henry exclaimed in delight, "Daco!"

"Have you been good for Grandma Molly?" I asked, sitting down in a chair at the table.

Henry nodded eagerly. "Unka Fed and Geoge comed yestaday," he said.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Fred and Uncle George?"

"Yeah, Ganma's heir was lellow!"

"Yellow!" I gasped, "They turned it yellow?"

Henry nodded.

"Harry, you here?" Ron called.

"Unka 'On!" Henry yelled, jumping out of my lap and running to the door.

"Hey Henry, is Harry in there?" Ron asked the little boy.

"Uh huh, Hawy, Daco, and Ganma," Henry said, "Hi Unka Neva!"

"Hey Henry, can we come in?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Henry said, running back into the kitchen, Neville and Ron in tow, "Hawy! Unka 'On and Unka Neva comed!" he said as he climbed back into my lap.

"I can see that Henry. Why don't you go play out in the yard and wait for the others."

"Unka Bill's gonna come?" Henry asked, his eyes widening.

"I think all of them are. Maybe even Hagrid and Fang."

Henry grinned and ran outside again.

"You really think Hagrid's going to come here?" Draco asked, a note of amusement in his voice.

"You know how much he loves Henry. He'll be here don't worry," I said, sitting back in my chair.

"So, what now?" Ron asked, sitting backwards in a chair.

"We're going to wait for the others Then we're going to decide what to do now," I said, leaning into Draco.


	12. Chapter 12

...Then Who is He?  
Chapter 12  
I don't own Harry Potter  
Same offer stands here as on Gone. If you want to see something I didn't include, put it in a review or PM.

10 years later Henry is 11

"Are you sure you have everything Henry?" I asked, making sure none of the little ones got away.

"I have everything Harry, don't worry," Henry said, rolling his eyes and grabbing Sirius as he tried to get on the train, "Where do you think you're going little man?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts with you Henry!" the eight year old said.

"Silly, you aren't old enough to go to Hogwarts Sirius," Henry said, setting Sirius back down. "Are Uncle Neville and Uncle Ron coming to see me off?"

"They wanted to, but Ron had a last minute meeting and Jasmine has a fever so Neville couldn't come."

"Okay," Henry said as the train whistle blew. He climbed into the train and waved at us, "Bye Harry, bye Draco, bye Sirius, bye Lilly, bye Albus, bye Scorpio!"

"Bye Henry!" we called back, waving as the train pulled out of sight.

"Let's get going, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny are coming over for tea," I said, turning away when we couldn't see the train anymore.

"Okay Mum," four voices chorused, the bodies attached to them running to the entrance of Platform 9 3/4.

"He still needs us Harry," Draco said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "He might be going to Hogwarts now, but he still needs us."

"He needs more than us Draco. He needs our parents. I need them," I said softly.

"Harry, love, you've done fine. Henry's a responsible boy and he can take care of himself. And you can too," Draco said soothingly.

"That doesn't make me miss them any less."

"I know love. But look at what you've done. You have your career as an Auror, you have four beautiful children and a husband who adores you. Your parents would be proud of you."

"I know, let's go before the kids drive the station master crazy."

Draco laughed, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco," I said, taking his hand and going to find our children.

I turned around as I left the platform and gasped. Standing at the edge of the platform, were Mum and Dad.

Mum smiled at me and Dad held a finger to his lips. I nodded and followed Draco out into the station.

My parents weren't with me in body, but they were in spirit.


End file.
